


Concerned Citizens

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard is chasing a Wraith in New York and he doesn't have time to answer the homicide detective's questions.  Rodney tries to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerned Citizens

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a random character fic prompt meme.
> 
> Lost Spook gave me: 1+10 - we've got to get out of here - 1. John Sheppard (SGA); 10. Joss Carter (Person of Interest)

"So you're telling me that you just happened to be standing over the dead body when the police arrived?"

Scepticism was written all over the detective's dark face, and John suspected she was convinced this was another tale she'd heard a thousand times before. Fortunately for her and the vast majority of people in New York, they hadn't come across a Wraith before.

He smiled, hoping he could charm his way out of this before anyone from the SGC turned up and made the detective even more suspicious. "That's right."

"And you didn't know the victim."

John's eyes followed hers to where the recently killed body lay on the ground. "Right again."

"So you won't mind coming down to the precinct to answer my questions there." John felt his smile freeze for a second, and she added, "Just in case you witnessed anything."

"Hey, we need to go."

John fought the urge to facepalm as Rodney bounded towards him. This was just what he didn't need.

"Rodney."

"No, really, we need to go." Rodney looked Carter up and down for a second, then added, in his best casual manner, "Our friend's not so far away."

The urge to facepalm grew stronger.

"Friend." Carter was looking more suspicious by the minute. "Would your friend know anything about this?"

"This is Detective Carter," John told Rodney. "Of the Homicide Task Force." In John's opinion, it was almost comical the way Rodney's eyes widened.

"She's investigating the...?" Rodney's gaze went to the dead body.

"Yes, she is," Carter said. "Do you know anything about what happened here?"

After a pause that lasted just a fraction too long, Rodney said, "No."

"Right." The scepticism on her face deepened. "But as concerned citizens, you'll be happy to answer my questions down at the precinct, right?"

"Down at the..." Rodney's appalled gaze turned on John. "Are we being arrested?"

John sighed. "Well, we _weren't..._ "


End file.
